Recent years have seen rapid development in the areas of virtual and augmented reality. Indeed, users can now utilize virtual reality headsets or augmented reality glasses to step into a virtual world or overlay augmented digital features onto human perception of the real world. Accordingly, the use of virtual reality and augmented reality devices is increasing as the technology continues to increase.
Although conventional virtual reality and augmented reality systems are opening doors to new avenues for users to experience the world (or the virtual world), such systems have a number of shortcomings. For example, individuals and businesses are increasingly seeking ways to obtain additional user information and user feedback in relation to utilization of virtual and augmented reality devices. Conventional digital survey systems lack digital survey tools that allow individuals and businesses to gather data from users regarding their preferences, opinions, and experiences while utilizing virtual and augment reality devices. Moreover, conventional digital survey systems lack tools for gathering digital survey data and reporting digital survey results utilizing virtual and augmented reality devices.
Furthermore, conventional digital survey systems often require administrators to create several different digital surveys for different platforms. Accordingly, administrators must expend significant time and computing resources in generating digital surveys for individual distribution channels, such as websites, e-mail, augmented reality, and/or virtual reality.
Accordingly, there are a number of considerations to be made in relation to digital surveys in relation to virtual and augmented reality devices.